Mira, niñita
by Miyasa
Summary: Timberly se tomó muy bien el asunto que Arnold solo salía con ella para poder impresionar a Lila, no estaba para nada sorprendida porque ya había recibido la visita de cierta rubia para explicarle la situación.


**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece.**

 **Mira, Niñita.**

 **Timberly se tomó muy bien el asunto que Arnold solo salía con ella para poder impresionar a Lila, no estaba para nada sorprendida porque ya había recibido la visita de cierta rubia para explicarle la situación.**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

De cierta manera, Helga, se sintió identificada con la pequeña hermana de Gerald; con los dibujos, la limonada y principalmente los poemas. La gran diferencia es que ella nunca ha podido expresar públicamente sus sentimientos debido al gran temor de ser rechazada, por lo mismo no le quedaba de otra que acecharlo desde las sombras.

Por eso después de escuchar que al día siguiente Arnold saldría con Lila, decidió que era el momento de meter manos en el asunto.

Ya era de noche cuando en la casa johanssen, cuando una sombra se deslizaba por la oscuridad con un claro objetivo, ella nunca había estado dentro de la casa de su compañero de clases, pero tenía sus formas de averiguar las cosas, como en que parte de la casa estaba ubicada la habitación del miembro más joven de la familia.

* * *

Timberly se había levantado a robar el último pudin que estaba guardado en el refrigerador, el cual pertenecía a Gerald, sin embargo decidió que lo no se sabe, no lastima o algo así había escuchado decir a alguien una vez pensó mientras sacaba el refrigerio.

* * *

Helga había escalado la pared hasta la azotea de la casa, introduciéndose por los ductos de ventilación, se deslizó silenciosa hasta que llegó a su destino, traía su set de herramientas en el cinturón de su ropa así que rápidamente pudo desatornillar la cubierta y entrar en la pieza de la niña pequeña, la cual para su sorpresa no estaba en su habitación.

Con el postre entre sus manos y una cuchara, Timberly, regresó sigilosa a su habitación para poder disfrutar tranquilamente del pudín robado, estaba girando la manilla cuando una fuerza extraña la hizo entrar rápidamente a su cuarto y cubría su boca para evitar que gritara.

La pequeña no estaba asustada por su agresor, no era la primera vez que uno de sus hermanos le realizaba ese tipo de broma para reírse de ella. Así que tiró fuertemente el pie hacia abajo para pisar a su captor, una vez se vio libre encendió rápidamente las luces. En cuanto se iluminó la habitación se dio cuenta que la persona que estaba no era más que otra chica y una que ya había visto ese día. Helga no podía creer que una niña tan pequeña pudiera pisar tan fuerte.

—Oye, yo te he visto antes —dijo Timberly mientras miraba con curiosidad a Helga que seguía acariciando su pie, mientras intentaba recordar en donde la había visto antes—Ya sé, tu eres compañera de Arnold y mi hermano — declaró acercándose, lo suficiente a la otra chica, para quitarle la gorra negra que estaba usando y revelar una cinta rosa sobre su cabello.

Helga se sorprendió de lo observadora que era la pequeña, ella pensó con no la había notado en todo el día.

—Si ¿y? —respondió altanera, olvidando que ella era la que estaba invadiendo propiedad privada.

—Entonces... cuéntame ¿qué te trae por acá?

— ¿Por qué crees que tengo un asunto que tratar contigo? —Helga se cruzó de brazos obstinadamente negándose hacer interrogada por una mocosa.

—Para empezar estás en mí casa y en mi habitación

—Hum, claro —La chica se sonrojo por unos segundo, tocándose con la mano derecha su cuello, antes de anclarse la garganta. Decidió que lo mejor sera tomar al toro por los cuernos e he intentar ir directamente al grano con lo que la hizo entrar a una casa que no era suya—Mira, niñita. Sé que nunca hemos cruzado palabras antes de hoy, pero hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo.

—¿No se tratará de mi novio, Arnold? ¿Verdad?

— ¿Qué?, ¿Qué? No, además... ¿Quién querría hablar de un tonto cerebro de masa como él? — dijo mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente, poniéndose a la defensiva e inmediatamente notando que la chiquilla era más perceptiva que su hermano. _Esto sera mas dificil de lo que pensé._

—Entonces no sé de qué quieres hablar conmigo, a propósito ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, el mío es Timberly mucho gusto.

Helga miró la mano que le ofrecían y suspiro pensando que se estaba dando muchas vueltas para lo que venía a hacer, tomo la mano de la chica indicando su nombre completo.

—Con que Helga G. Pataki, he escuchado sobre ti, Gerald dice que siempre molestas a Arnold. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Es por qué te gusta? — Miró pensativa a la rubia del moño rosa, poniendo su mano en la barbilla — Mira hay un chico en mi clase que siempre le tira bolitas en la cabeza a mi amiga y yo descubrí que era porque le gustaba mucho, mucho. ¿Eso es lo que pasa a ti?

—Yo, no…

— Además vi tu relicario.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—En realidad, no lo vi, pero pensé que podrías tener uno…

—Criminal, eres astuta.

—Gracias y bien aún no me has dicho porque me visitas.

Helga penso que esto se estaba alargando mucho y decidió, por enésima vez, que debía ir directamente al grano si no quería estar toda la noche ahí.

—Es porque debes perdonar a Arnold…

— ¿Perdonarlo? ¿Por qué? Él no ha hecho nada malo.

—Quizás no te has dado cuenta, sin embargo él te está utilizando para ganarse a Lila.

—mmh, me lo imaginaba —dijo Timberly mientras se encogía de hombros despreocupada.

— ¿Te lo imaginabas?

—Sí, sabes él la mira mucho, pero también note que a ella no le gusta-gusta si no que solo le agrada.

—Pero no creas que él es un tonto, bueno a veces lo es, pero no de esa manera, rayos… o sea me refiero que no es un tonto abusivo sino más bien tonto como torpe. Mira, lo que quiero decir es que Arnold es un chico muy bueno, a veces no tiene sentido de la realidad, suele ser un positivo sin remedio, pero es amable, inteligente, generoso y comprometido con el resto; por eso lo más probable que pronto se dé cuenta de que lo que está haciendo está mal y aunque es su culpa, creo que no deberías hacerlo sentir peor de lo que su tonta pero adorable conciencia lo va a molestar.

La pequeña hermana de Gerald, era realmente mas astuta de lo que aparentaba. Y podía comprender lo importante que era Arnold para la chica frente a ella, decidio que ella le agradaba mucho y esperaba que un dia Arnold correspondiera sus sentimientos.

—Debes de quererlo mucho.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Por hacer todo esto, no cualquiera se toma tantas molestias por alguien que no le agrada.

Por algún extraño motivo Helga, se sintió muy cómoda con la pequeña hermana de Gerald, casi como con Phoebe, pero sin ponerle extraños nombres clave y decidio contarle mas sobre ella.

Suspiro cansada y le contó desde el principio.

* * *

—Eso es muy triste y tierno a la vez, no me imagino siendo ignorada por nadie de mi familia ni siquiera por Jamie-O o Gerald.

A Helga, definitivamente no le gustaba que la miraran con lástima, así que rápidamente volvió al tema principal

— ¿Entonces crees que puedas perdonar a Arnold? —pregunto ansiosa.

—Claro, no hay problema y no te preocupes por Lila, no los dejaré estar solos.

— ¿En serio? Pues gracias.

—De nada, puedo notar que en verdad lo quieres mucho, mucho. Además Lila es tonta, por no darse cuenta genial de lo que es. Pero a la vez eso me agrada, creo que tú y Arnold se verían bien juntos.

—Uhm... Gracias, supongo.

—No hay problema, ¿crees que debería mencionarle algo sobre los Waffles?

—Sí, creo que es una muy buena idea, realizar un cambio de tema radical. Y Timberly…

—Sí, ¿Helga?

—Esta conversación nunca sucedió.

La pequeña pestañeo incrédula por la última frase.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Que acaso no estuvimos hablando la última hora, juntas.

—Criminal— la chica se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano recordando que la pequeña tenía solo cuatro años y aún tenía cosas que aprender.

—Mira, niñita. Cuando digo que algo nunca sucedió significa que esta conversación no será sacada a la luz nuevamente…

* * *

Gerald solía tomar mucha agua después de un arduo partido, aún se sentía un poco molesto con su mejor amigo. Ya que si no hubiera estado distraído con Lila no hubiesen perdido el juego contra Wolfgang y los de quinto grado. Lo bueno que fue un verdadero milagro que Helga no los haya hecho quedarse entrenando duramente para pagar las consecuencias, como ella decía, por perder.

Iba ya de vuelta del baño, cuando escucho pequeñas risas desde la habitación de su hermana, notando que la luz aún estaba encendida, abrió la puerta con cuidado para espiar que estaba haciendo, no pudiendo creer lo que veían sus ojos.

— ¡Gerald! ¿Por qué entras sin mi permiso a mi habitación?

—Y tú ¿Por qué haces estatuas que se parecen a Arnold?

Era realmente sorprendente y aterrador lo mucho que se parecía la figura que estaba frente a su hermana a su mejor amigo, la cual solo estaba armada con artículos comunes.

— ¿No te gusta?

—Es extraño Timberly, es mejor que lo desarmes…

—Yo creo que es lindo.

—Lo que tú digas, Timberly. Y ya duérmete si no papá se enojara por tener la luz encendida todavía y nos dará otro de sus discursos.

— ¡Criminal!

— ¿Qu-Qué fue lo que dijiste?

—Yo, Nada.

El chico se quedó mirando fijamente a su hermana que estaba actuando más extraño que lo normal, pensó que era un buen momento para volver a su habitación y pedir que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad por la mañana.

—Y Gerald esto nunca ocurrió.

El chico sintió un escalofrío pasar por su columna y tan solo deseo que amaneciera pronto.

 **Fin**


End file.
